Euphoria
by IScr3mN2TheNit34U
Summary: Hyde makes his way to his hotel room after a concert only to realize he's in need of a good, long shower.WARNING! YAOI! VAMPS, HYDE, Ju-Ken, K.A.Z., and special guest. Thanks to my beta reader Sweetc'iel. Please review. It's my first story.


Hyde Goes To Town In The Shower

by Cheree Vega

_"I cry for you. Hello? Hello-"_

A white-haired man opened the door to his Venetian Hotel room ten minutes to midnight.

_"I cry for you, Get up! Get up-"_

Shutting the door behind him, Hyde walked across the room to the floor-to-ceiling windows. With his left arm pressed against the glass above his head, he observed the Vegas City lights. He had just finished a show for a charity event downstairs. Exhausted, he'd declined K.A.Z.'s request to stay downstairs for blackjack and Texas Hold'em. Just as well. He never got any alone time as it was.

He made is way to the bed and took a seat. Running his slender fingers through his hair, they came to a sudden stop at the back of his head. Some round structure was stuck in his hair. He traced his fingers down the stem of the object. Jumping off the bed, he ran down the hall to the bathroom. Cocking his head this way and that, he caught the sight of purple reflecting back at him from the mirror.

A lollipop. A _grape_ lollipop.

_Dammit Ju-ken!_

He tugged on the air-dried candy, but to no avail. Planting his hands on either side of the sink, he dropped his head to his chest and thought of how Ju-ken managed to get his treasured candy into his hair without him knowing it. Closing his eyes, he could just imagine everyone back on stage. Him working the mic with his blood pumping lyrics. K.A.Z. to his left, flaying his guitar. And Ju-ken to his right, romanticizing the bass, as he couldn't help but to admit that he did so very well. And as if that didn't get him enough spotlight, he was a major stage flirt. Just tonight, he took his place behind Hyde and ran his hand cross his bare stomach while singing a verse of The Past into his ear.

Hyde smiled to himself as the thought reminded him of his L'arc~en~ciel days. Ju-ken's little act did get the fans more than a bit rowdy. Well, it kinda got Hyde a little hot in the pants, too. But the whole lollipop thing was kinda pushing the sexy a little bit. Once again, he imagined Ju-ken at his newly found antics. He could see Ju-ken pulling his lollipop out of his mouth and twirling it around in his platinum hair.

He shook his head and opened his eyes. He was so tired, and yet, he knew what he needed to do.

"Shawa (shower)," he said.

Walking the short distance to the shower, he let the thin black fabric that was his shirt slide off of his shoulders. He turned on the shower and watched the water shoot down. The sound of running water was so soothing, Hyde felt as if he could fall asleep standing there. Making his way back to the bedroom, he took his suitcase out of the closet and placed it on the bed. As he pulled out a pair of briefs and some sweats, he caught a glimpse of himself in the wall mirror across the room. Sudden small tingles of...pleasure...ran throughout his body as he noticed the toll the nights concert took on him. His body was covered in sweat.

His hair, now stringy at the ends where it had touched the back of his neck and shoulders, hung heavy on his head. His eyes continued to linger as he bent over to unlace his boots. He almost couldn't believe the firmness of his body. The tightness of his skin. Now, he could truly understand why those fangirls follow him across the country and stake-out his hotel rooms. Slipping out of his shoes, he straightened up and undid his pants. He bit his lip as he watched his fingers roam over the fine leather and unhook the button from it's notch.

"_Stop,_" he muttered to himself.

He turned away from his reflection and sat down on the bed. He never, not once in his life, masturbated. Not that he really needed to. Sex seemed to have come looking for him every day since he was a young teen. Even then, he held out. He did not want to waste the immaculate feeling, or so he heard at the time, of an orgasm on himself. It was bad enough he had been with a small few who he really had not felt that type of love for. And then, there was The One. A series of events that lead to a night of hot, body-craving passion. To truly feel that lust is an experience he had been internally dying to feel again.

"Doko ni ire?(where are you?) Gackt-chan."

He couldn't help but visualize Gackt's tongue parting his lips during a surprise lip plant after the first day of filming for Moon Child came to a close. Hyde remembered hesitating for only a second before he realized that this was what he desired since the very first day they met. After Gackt realized the mutual understanding that there was a common interest between the two parties, he lead Hyde into his trailer and locked the door behind him. Hyde leaned against the counter and cocked his head to the side, amused at how bold and confident Gackt was. Gackt turned to face him and smiled at the look Hyde was giving him.

"Something wrong?" he asked

Hyde ran his tongue the length of his top lip, intentionally toying with him. "You're just a kid."

Gackt snorted as he closed the distance between them. "Where have you been Hyde? Haven't you heard?" He placed his hands on the counter on either side of Hyde. "I'm ageless," he whispered.

Hyde smirked. "Oh. I guess that should mean I want you, right?"

Gackt hunched down a little to be level with Hyde, "Don't you."

Hyde continued on with the act, "No."

Gackt ran his hand behind Hyde's neck and brushed his lips against his as he spoke, "Bullshit."

Hyde's eyes burned as he remembered the events that took place that night. How he longed to be held in Gackt's long, strong arms. How he would jump at the chance to straddle his legs again as he threw his entire body into kissing him. And the best memory of all, seeing their bodies across the room in the large mirror. Hyde, on his hands and knees, his eyebrows arched and mouth agape. Gackt behind him, his torso towering over Hyde's as he rammed into his ass over and over again. Sensational twitching ran through Hyde's body as he saw the image he had seen in that mirror so many years ago. How their bodies reverberated with every pleasurable pounding he took from Gackt.

"_Stop!_"

Hyde was on his feet. Breathing rather heavily, he went back into the bathroom and shut the door. A noticeable bulge had formed in the crotch of Hyde's pants. He was turned on and in need of sex, and sad to say, not so much the love. But he didn't wanna be somebody's one night stand, which seemed a little funny to him because he'd definitely had a couple of those under his belt. Again, with his hands planted on the sink, he looked in the mirror. His image was hazy due to the steam of the shower. He wiped it away and saw what everybody else would see when they looked at him. A beautiful angel, and a sexy devil. A man who, at first sight, may look quiet, withdrawn, and maybe even a little bit shy. But with the arch of an eyebrow or a flick of the tongue, you'll realize there's a naughtiness about him that's not exactly all that hidden.

Hyde let his hand roam through his hair again. A small bead of sweat from behind his ear ran down his neck. He let his head roll back as he ran his hand down the back of his neck to his chest, tracing the line of his small pecs. His eyelids low in a daze, he stepped back to better see the rest of his torso. His pants hung invitingly low. Slowly, he ran his fingers down his abs, past his bellybutton, and into his briefs. He knew then that it was inevitable. He was going to jack off for the first time.

He dropped his pants and peeled off his briefs. Before stepping into the shower, he paused. Averting his eyes in what looked like shame, he felt a hint of anger that only comes late at night. When he's alone and can't sleep. It was a very well known fact that Hyde was more the dominant type. And here he was, thinking about lovers passed and giving them the undeserved satisfaction of being missed.

"Fuzaken na (damn you), Gakuto," he whispered.

Sliding the door open, he stepped into the shower and shut it behind him. Hot water scorched his chest. On any other day, he would have made a grab for the nozzle. Not tonight. Tonight, pain was pleasure. Gently taking his penis into his hand, he began to slowly stroke it. He ran his tongue across his top lip as he felt the sensitivity growing quickly at the head of his dick. His imagination ran away with him. Stepping further into the water, he felt a tremor run through his cock. The pressurized water felt like multiple hands yearning to touch his body at the same time; fighting to be the one he acknowledged. Hyde picked up the pace. The water fell all around him, running through his hair and down his face. With his free hand, he grabbed the top of the door and jerked his dick with an intense hunger he hadn't felt in a while. His eyes tightly shut, he moaned roughly and let his head fall back. As he did so, his hand slipped from the door and he fell back against the wall. Unharmed, he continued his rampage. His loose hand found the wall behind him as he made a grab for whatever he could hold onto.

"Uuuhnnn..." he moaned as the bliss of self-satisfaction made itself known. He realized the sound of his own voice turned him on more than his thoughts and actions alone.

His hand traveled down the wall behind him and into his hair. At that moment, the lollipop detached itself from his hair and came out into his hand. Hyde brought it to his face and peered at it. He thought of Ju-ken, his skillful fingers strumming his guitar. Their encounter in the hallway hours earlier. Ju-ken had waited for Hyde to come out of the bathroom after receiving an exasperating call from Megumi.

Hyde kept his personal matters to himself, but these calls were common. It was never a good day when she rang in. Stepping out of the bathroom, Hyde nearly walked into the man. He muttered a quick 'su imasen' before continuing his journey to the balcony to smoke a well deserved cigarette.

"Hideto."

He stopped when he heard his name. Turning around, he watched Ju-ken leave his post on the wall and make his way over to him. He stopped in front of Hyde, his eyes on the floor and took a step forward. Hyde backed into the wall. Ju-ken placed his arm on the wall above Hyde's head.

"Ken," Hyde said.

Ju-ken leaned in close to Hyde. With his free hand, he traced his thumb across Hyde's bottom lip. At this point, his eyes were level with Hyde's. His face was so close, Hyde could count every lash in his eyelid.

Ju-ken took a deep breath and shook his head. "You deserve so much better."

With that he walked away, leaving Hyde breathless. Turning the corner, Ju-ken muttered what sounded like 'the bitch deserves a good bukkake if anything at all', referring to Megumi, of course.

Suddenly, Hyde felt intense appreciation of the man's words, leaving him to wonder, '_what if'_.

He looked good and long at the purple sucker and a longing came over him. He shoved it into his mouth and sucked it hungrily. He craved the man's tongue, his breath in his ear saying how long he's wanted this. Ju-ken was a hot piece of ass, but with this knew knowledge of Ju-ken's well hidden sensitive side, Hyde couldn't help but want the man for himself and himself alone.

Keeping the lollipop in his mouth, he reached around and worked two fingers into his ass.

"Mmmpphhh...aahhuh."

He struggled to hit his prostate. With a sharp thrust, he felt the tingles shoot everywhere. He worked at it, thinking of the sexy man who thought he deserved happiness. He heard his own name flowing from Ju-ken's lips over and over again. He imagined it was Ju-ken's hand stroking his dick. It was Ju-ken's cock working it's way into his ass. If only he could feel the man's lips pressing hungrily against his neck...

A hot energy surged through Hyde's body as he focused on hitting that hidden gland inside himself. He jerked his shaft harder. Faster. His moaning became uncontrollable. He would've been gasping if he wasn't trying to keep the candy in his mouth.

"AAAAARRRRRGGHHH! AAHHH!"

Hyde's body twitched violently. He watched his milky white essence shoot out of his penis and run swiftly down his hand. He caught his breath as he watched his semen change consistency with the water and drip onto the porcelain of the bath and down the drain. Hyde let go of his dick and rinsed his hand clean in the running water. His body continued to spasm as the heavy water hit the incredibly sensitive tip of his penis. He felt euphoric after busting off that nut. But he still kinda wished he didn't have to do it alone.

Hyde took his time lathering up and rinsing off. He welcomed the time to clear his thoughts and calm his heart, which had continued to pound profusely. Cutting off the shower, he stepped out and dried off with one of the white plush towels folded up on the nearby shelving unit. Tousling his hair dry, he looked in the mirror and saw that he was still sucking on the lollipop. He went to take it out, but stopped mid-reach._ Well, why waste it_, he thought. He shrugged and left it there. Wrapping the towel firmly around his waist, he left the bathroom and stopped short. Ju-ken was, once again posted against the wall in the hallway. He was taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"You've been in there for quite some time," he exhaled and blew out the white smoke clouding his lungs. "I was worried." When Hyde said nothing, Ju-ken looked at him and cracked a smile. He made his way over the short distance to Hyde. Reaching around him, he flicked his cigarette into the bathroom sink. He then nuzzled Hyde's chin with his forefinger and gently tugged the candy out of Hyde's mouth. "Were you thinking of someone?" Ju-ken placed the candy in his own mouth, savoring the taste of Hyde.

Hyde smirked dangerously and took the lollipop back, "Maybe."

Ju-ken slid his fingers along the rim of Hyde's towel, making the very core of Hyde tremble. Ju-ken felt the disturbance and eyed him carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was force himself on Hyde. He'd grown to care deeply for the man and didn't want to look like a complete brute to him. But the look Hyde was giving him told him quite clearly he had the green light. He let his fingers dive a little further under Hyde's towel.

Hyde bit his lip and twirled his fingers around Ju-ken's beard. He pulled his head down to his level and ran his tongue across the seam off his lips.

That was it. Ju-ken shoved Hyde into the wall and kissed him with all the roughness Hyde desired. He yanked the towel completely free of Hyde's body in one swift motion.

"Ken!" exclaimed Hyde.

"What?" Ju-ken placed his leg in between Hyde's and rubbed his thigh gently up against his dick, rendering Hyde speechless for the moment. Ju-ken grabbed Hyde's ass and went back to kissing him, not as roughly as it first began. He still realized Hyde was delicate. But Hyde seemed hungry for the man. He tugged at his shirt with animalistic desire and ran his hands up and down his chest and stomach. His hands found the waist of Ju-ken's pants and swiftly undid the button. He reached inside and pulled out Ju-ken's heavy artillery. He had the monster of cocks. Hyde moaned into the man's mouth as the desire intensified. Ju-ken reacted. He spun Hyde around to face the wall. Using his saliva to lubricate his fingers, he ran them over the length of Hyde's asshole. Firmly holding his dick, he ran it up and down Hyde's rear, teasing him.

"Dammit Ken," Hyde chuckled. "Stop fucking around before I become the one to tease you."

Ju-ken pressed his body against Hyde's and turned his face toward him. "Trust me. You've been teasing me from the first time I've seen you pick up a guitar-"

"YABE (OH SHIT)!"

Hyde and Ju-ken jumped back at K.A.Z.'s sudden intrusion. Hyde snatched up his towel while Ju-ken did up his pants.

"Gomen, honto ni gomen!" K.A.Z. picked up a greasy brown bag of what had to be cheeseburgers and swiftly left the hall.

Ju-ken and Hyde stared at each other for a beat. The desire was still in Hyde's eyes. And then, the flick of the tongue. Ju-ken, chuckled and flicked his own tongue.

"Your coffin or mine?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Hyde moved to answer it, but Ju-ken blocked his path.

"I got it," he said.

Hyde smiled and shook his head as he went across the room to grab a cigarette from his box of which he left sitting on the kitchen counter.

"_Fuck me..._"

In the middle of lighting up, Hyde turned at the sudden outburst from Ju-ken and froze. Standing at the door, nearly six feet tall, slim as a teenage boy, and wearing his typical blue contacts was the man who he hadn't spoken to in nearly two years.

"Haido-kun," said Gackt.

Hyde eyed the man as if he were an apparition.

"I've missed you, Haido."

**End**


End file.
